Fizzles
Fizzles is a fanon character of HTF. Character Bio Fizzles is a sea-green chipmunk whose defining feature is her headgear braces. She also has a fringe of hair with a soda stain and mismatched pupils. She cannot speak properly because of her braces, which also prevent her from chewing. She can only drink blended foods. Her favorite beverage is soda, hence her name. She is somewhat insecure as people tend to make fun of her due to her braces. Her braces host a series of hazards, such as making her prone to magnetic objects and, being metal, are very conductive to electricity. The most common problem, however, is whenever she drinks soda - she spins around like a tornado and her braces simulate a buzzsaw, making it especially dangerous for others to be around her. Episodes Starring #Taking Care of Fizz-ness #Shaved by the Bell #How Does Soda Fizz? #Mistletoe Kringle #Brace Yourself #Stop the Spinning! #Jawbroken #Flashing Back #Ring Of Fire #When Our Lips Touch #Sea of blood #No So-duh #Soda Jerk #Flames That Fizzle #The Tooth About Love Featuring #Country Rock #A Cam-pain In The Side #Flying Colours #Record Broken #Happy Gull Lucky #Twist and Shout #Love is Bitter #Allergy for One #Cheer Up #Fashion Show Biz #Processing (original and current form) #You Ain't Got Mail #Face the Music #Broke the Prize #Get 'Em Like You See 'Em #Spark Something Off #Trouble with the Trolley #Shark Be Nimble, Shark Be Quick #I'm Under Attract #Give Me a Leg #Fency Seeing You Here Appearances #Hole-y Smokes #Monster of a Mess #Curse of the Wrappy #Big Afro and Big Antlers #Meteor Rights #Shaky Breaky Heart #Makes Zan to Me #Batty Date #Flynn Sees a Shrink #Picture Solstice Fates Deaths #Hole-y Smokes: Killed by the Platypus Aliens. #Monster of a Mess: Mangled by six-ring pack. #Country Rock: Killed in explosion (death not seen). #A Cam-pain In The Side: Crushed by rubble. #Brace Yourself: Crushed by anvil. #Flying Colours: Crushed by a food cart. #Record Broken: killed when Todd pops. #Stop the Spinning!: Electrocuted. #Jawbroken: Crushed by shelf. #Ring Of Fire: Roasted alive. #Allergy for One: Dies when Richie explodes. #Meteor Rights: Crushed by meteor. #Processing: Original form killed by building. #You Ain't Got Mail: Drinks poison. #Shaky Breaky Heart: Soda shoots through her face. #Face the Music: Impaled by several objects. #No So-duh - Crushed by vending machine. #Broke the Prize - Shredded by Quartz's quills. #Get 'Em Like You See 'Em - Ran Over by Lia. #Spark Something Off - Blasted and splattered. #Trouble with the Trolley - Blown up by sodas. #Flames That Fizzle - Impaled by a soda bottle. #Picture Solstice - Blasted by a soda. #I'm Under Attract - Head sliced by her own braces. #Give Me a Leg - Smashed into Cinzia and a glass door. #The Tooth About Love - Head set aflame. #Fency Seeing You Here - Head twists off. #Welcome Back to Hell - Has her face melted by soda. Injuries #Prior to the series, she broke her jaw by tripping (seen in Flashing Back). #Shaved by the Bell: Received cuts from shaving tools. #Flynn Sees a Shrink: Missing some teeth. #The Tooth About Love: Teeth misplaced and skull removed. Kill count *Pierce - 1 ("Taking Care of Fizz-ness") *Hoppy - 1 ("Taking Care of Fizz-ness") *Nutty - 3 ("Taking Care of Fizz-ness", "Flying Colours", "Jawbroken") *Baldy - 2 ("Shaved by the Bell", "Processing") *Sparky - 1 ("Country Rock" along with Lumpy) *Toothy - 2 ("Curse of the Wrappy" along with Cryptie, ''"Happy Gull Lucky") *Petunia - 1 ("Curse of the Wrappy" ''along with Cryptie) *Disco Bear - 2 ("Mistletoe Kringle", "Broke the Prize") *Flippy - 1 ("Brace Yourself" along with Josh) *Doc - 2 ("Brace Yourself", "Flames That Fizzle") *Germy - 1 ("Brace Yourself") *Lumpy - 1 ("Flying Colors") *Mime - 1 ("Flying Colours") *Stacy - 1 ("Flying Colours") *Generic Tree Friends - 6 ("Flying Colours", "Happy Gull Lucky") *Eggy - 1 (Stop the Spinning!) *Buck and Chuck - 1 ("Stop the Spinning!") *Sniffles - 1 ("Stop the Spinning!") *Sackes - 1 ("Happy Gull Lucky") *Doppler - 1 ("Twist and Shout" debatable) *Mag - 1 ("Flashing Back") *Biohazard - 1 ("Fashion Show Biz") *Licky - 1 ("Fashion Show Biz") *Winora - 1 ("Fashion Show Biz" along with Licky) *Plushy - 1 ("Processing") *Coney - 1 ("When Our Lips Touch") *Paws - 2 ("Broke the Prize" along with Cro-Marmot, "The Tooth About Love") *Ice Pack - 1 ("Broke the Prize") *Russell - 1 ("Broke the Prize") *Amp - 1 ("Get 'Em Like You See 'Em" along with Lia) *Jerky - 1 ("Soda Jerk") *Smith - 1 ("Trouble with the Trolley" along with Soffie) *Candy ("Flames That Fizzle") *Soda ("Flames That Fizzle") *Rush - 1 ("Flames That Fizzle") *Emojie - 1 ("Shark Be Nimble, Shark Be Quick") *Handy - 1 ("Shark Be Nimble, Shark Be Quick") *Wrinkles - 1 ("Give Me a Leg") *Cinzia - 1 ("Give Me a Leg") *Others - 1 (Dodo and The zebra in "Twist and Shout" debatable) *Dexter - 1 ("The Tooth About Love") *Squabbles - 1 ("Fency Seeing You Here" along with Paca) Trivia *She was originally supposed to be a squirrel (first having lost her tail with bandages on her rump [a later design for Stacy], then with a soda bottle stuck to her tail). She also had different hair. These designs can still be found on the photo details. **This original design will appear in "Processing", among many other past designs/names/etc. *Most other characters couldn't understand what she is saying, similar to Wooly with them. *She is (possibly) the first girl to be attracted to Disco Bear. Signs were shown in Mistletoe Kringle and Big Afro and Big Antlers. *Much of her deaths involve being crushed. *According to her CTA, she drinks 8 glasses of soda daily (like drinking 8 glasses of water daily). *As shown in Flashing Back, she got her braces after trying to bite a jawbreaker. *She was redesigned in 2018, changing her braces and removing the soda cans off of her ears. Gallery Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Nutty-Sues Category:Lord O' Darkness's Characters Category:Rodents Category:Season 23 Introductions Category:Chipmunks Category:Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Characters With No Clothing Category:Free to Use Category:Characters with permanent injuries Category:More kills than deaths Category:Characters Who Rarely Survive Category:Redesigned characters